Earth Bound
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Roy is a ghost stuck in his house due to unfinished business, Edward is freaking out about finding a ghost in his new house. Eventual RoyxEd.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Roy is a ghost stuck in his house due to unfinished business, Edward is freaking out about finding a ghost in his new house. Eventual RoyxEd.

Rating: T

Pairing: Eventual RoyxEd

Alright I really like this story and I have all of the chapters planned out they just need to be written. There will end up being 7 chapters in all. But even if I have it planned out reviews do make me work faster and I appreciate them. So please enjoy and maybe review a little, even if it's short and says "Loved it." or you know something like that.

* * *

_I'm so lonely...why am I stuck here?_

_Please someone...free me..._

~Ed's PoV~

Edward Elric, just finished college and currently moving into a new house. He and his younger brother Alphonse were moving boxes from the truck outside the house and inside the dusty home.

"Brother are you sure you'll be fine staying so far away by yourself?" asked the younger brother.

"Heh yeah Al I'll be fine. My job as a new substitute teacher will keep me busy enough." chuckled Edward picking up another box and heading into his house.

The house had been pretty cheap which was why he was able to buy one right out of college, of course Ed had heard the rumors of the house being haunted because of a murder in the house. But that had only intriged him more, ghosts were something that interested him. No he wasn't going to get all obsessed over this but interested, yes.

Soon the boxes were all inside, that was when the rain started.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and help you rearrange things?" asked Alphonse.

"No I'm sure. Remember when you tried to rearrange my rooms a few years ago?" he frowned just thinking about it. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, Al always put things in places that Edward never would and that made for confusing situations.

"I'll call to tell you Happy birthday tomorrow Ed!"

The blond waved good bye to his brother as he watched the moving truck and Alphonse's car drive off down the street. He stepped into his new house, looking around the place didn't seem like there was a bad atmosphere because of a murder. Just dusty.

Slowly Edward hummed to himself and started unpacking, starting with the things in his room. He moved his bed and put the sheets and pillows on, then put the lamp on just in time for it to start getting dark.

~Roy's PoV~

_I don't understand why I'm stuck here but I really wish I could leave. Just anywhere that I wouldn't feel so lonely, why can't I move on?_

Roy sat in the corner of his bedroom unaware of anything going on downstairs. The poor ghost man was deathly lonely, no pun intended, and not only that but he had amnesia so he couldn't figure what he needed to do to pass on.

So as he waited each day in and day out alone watching his house become dusty around him waiting for his memory to return even a little, he became lonely and scared. Roy had listened to kids outside the front door daring each other to go into the house but always refusing, he had also heard something about a murder in the house. Had he murdered someone in this house...or had he been murdered?

The dark haired ghost continued to sit in his corner that he had for quite a few days now until he heard someone coming up the stairs. Foot steps up his homes wooden steps in a matching rhythm to the rain tapping on the window.

At first his head stuck straight up happily that someone was here but his happiness level plummeted remembering that people couldn't see him. If he tried hard enough they could hear him a little but hearing half of a sentence out of nowhere always freaked people out.

Same thing with moving objects, when he did that to get attention it scared people. When people came in with a Ouiji Board they just took it as a game. Nothing worked with contacting these people, not that many came around often enough.

At least if this person stuck around he could follow them around the house and be slightly entertained. Roy watched as a teenager, or at least around the age of getting out of college appeared through the door way. He had quite a beautiful and handsome face, golden eyes to match his yellow long hair that was tied in a pony tale. Quite the short runt but well taken care of, fit and slightly muscular.

In his head he wished silently, _I wish he could see me, I wish one person could see and hear me and not freak out._

But that wish wasn't coming. The kid looked right through him as his gold eyes scanned the room, guess he was planning on moving in and making this his bedroom. Roy was surprised the murder rumors hadn't scared him out of buying the house.

For the rest of the day Roy followed the kid around the house, it was his version of television. He decided he would learn as much about this kid, Edward his name he had found out while listening to a conversation with him and his brother over the phone, as he could. This teenager would be his after-life for now.

In the rest of the day he had learned the kids name was Edward, he had a younger brother Alphonse and a mother. There had been no father in any of the photos placed around the house and no recent photos of Edward's mother so it was just an assumption but she might have been dead.

And from what he could tell the kid was gay, telling one of his friends that "No I haven't gotten myself a boyfriend yet" in a serious tone. What a coincidence, him too. But he had more of a reason for not getting laid or a boyfriend, no one could see him.

~Ed's PoV~

It was the next morning around breakfast when Edward was putting dishes away. For some reason all day since yesterday when Al had left he had felt like someone was watching him. Maybe this house really was haunted, but then why hadn't anything shown their selves yet or even tried to freak him out? Oh well all in due time, he hadn't even been there an entire day.

Edward reached up to put a glass away in one of the tall cupboards when out of the corner of his eye he saw a man! He turned, dropped the glass and screamed all at once. He was shaking lightly as his back was against the kitchen sink, holding onto the edge for dear life.

"Who the hell are you!" he shouted in fear.

The man with dark hair who now come to think of it was a bit transparent turned quickly to look behind him as if looking for someone else.

"You, right there!" I pointed directly at him, "Who are you!"

He stared at Edward and pointed to himself in question, asking without talking if he were the one Ed was talking to.

"Yeah you!" the blond yelled.

_"You can really see me?"_

"Yeah! I mean you're a bit see through but you're definitely there! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!"

The man looked like he was going to cry with happiness as he walked over to stand in front of the teen. Curiosity got the best of him and he put his hand out that went straight through Edward's stomach.

_"Damn still can't do that."  
_  
"Hey! Answer me!" yelled the angry new house owner.

_"Um, my name is Roy Mustang and um...I'm your residential ghost."_ he laughed and smiled.

"You've got to be joking. You mean there actually is a ghost in my house? I thought those were just myths?"

_"Nope! It's so nice to meet you Edward you have no idea how long it's been since I could talk to someone normally!"_ Roy said excitedly.

"Can't you..communicate at all with people?"

_"I can talk to people but they don't hear me clearly like you are now. And whenever I try to move an object people freak out and if I try to touch someone I get really tired so the most I can usually do it a touch to the shoulder which also freaks people out." _the smile stayed on the ghosts face.

Edward took a moment to take all of this in, stepping away from the counter top he had been clutching to and stepped over the broken glass on the floor. "Wait, you know my name? Have you been watching me all day?" his face turned red in a bit of embarrassment, he had taken a shower this morning.

_"Yes I apologize. But no one has moved into this house for a long time, or even come in. So you were like a form of entertainment for me. Oh don't worry I didn't follow you into the shower but you can't blame me for sitting at the door and listening to you sing!" _the ghost laughed again.

"You bastard! Why don't you just leave!"

_"I can't..I'm stuck inside the house and you're the only person who has ever been able to see me this clearly and talk to me." _the man's smile dropped.

"No I meant why don't you pass on?"

_"Don't really know. I just woke up one day in this house with no memories of my life, since then I've remembered quite a bit but not what any of my regrets were or anything about this murder I keep hearing about."_

"So..if you killed someone you wouldn't know? How long have you been here all alone?" Edward's voice was full of sympathy.

_"A few years now. But you're not going to let me being here make you move right!" _the ghosts voice was slightly panicked as tears prickled his eyes.

"What? Oh! No no I'm staying!" Ed said as he started understanding where the spirit was coming from.

The ghostly man really did look like he was going to cry as he smiled and asked, _"Can I hug you?"  
_  
"But I thought you couldn't touch people?"

_"I think I can build up enough energy for a quicky, may I?"  
_  
The blond nodded and felt a small strike of fear go through him as the spirit approached him and hugged him. The body felt basically normal accept that if he moved he would be able to go right through the body. And it was cold...very cold. Like a body that had been locked in a freezer for an hour, as Edward breathed he shivered and could see his breath in the air.

If days were like this it was going to be a very...cold friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Roy is a ghost stuck in his house due to unfinished business, Edward is freaking out about finding a ghost in his new house. Eventual RoyxEd.

Rating: T might change later

Pairing: Eventual RoyxEd

Part of chapter 3 is almost done already so that should be out soon as well. To tell the truth this chapter has been done for a few days but I wanted to wait and see how popular the story was.

* * *

~Ed's PoV~

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and looked into the partially translucent black eyes of his ghostly friend Roy, made a surprised noise and sat up. His head ended up going through Roy but obviously it had just made the mans disappear and reappear the exact same way.

"Geez! Why do you do that! Do you enjoy watching me sleep you pervert?" he grumbled out.

_"Hehe! Sorry but you know I have nothing to do when you're asleep."_ came the deep chuckle of the spirit.

This had been the ritual for the two growing friends for the last two weeks. Roy's happiness had been growing more and more finally having a friend, now he only had to deal with being alone when Edward was at work. Because other than that the kid seemed devoid of anywhere to go other than the grocery store.

And Ed had been growing quite fond of his home's ghost as well. Sure his first friend in this new town and it was a ghost, but he couldn't complain. The ghost he was stuck with wasn't a jerk, well he wasn't an actual jerk though he did call Roy that when he got scared. The man like to do that, as a kind of joke.

In fact if Roy had been a regular person he could see himself either dating him or being great friends.

As soon as he was settled in more here in this house and with his schedule he had promised Roy that he would try to find out more about him. Look up old papers, or information on the house. Anything that might make the spirit remember his past.

He wasn't sure when he'd get used to teaching middle school kids, they were so difficult. Maybe he should have chosen High schoolers, he had heard they were more tame to deal with. Middle schoolers all had foul mouths that they loved to shoot off at every opportunity without regard of who was listening.

The cliches were terrible, it was so obvious who the popular and nerdy kids were, who were the future cheerleaders and jocks. And in class they were loud, hard to get their attention and make them listen. Edward felt that he needed to do something for Roy soon because things at school weren't getting any better.

A bit less than a month later Edward decided to do something drastic. Roy was finally starting to remember more things and always told him when he did, but everytime they sat down to have that talk the man's face looked in so much pain. The poor ghost was hurt and needed to get to his light, wherever that may be.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not only have amnesia but also have no one to see or talk to you that wouldn't freak and run away for three entire years. Three years...just sitting in a house all by yourself trying to remember yourself. Things that you know you should already know but you don't.

Ed had always been an atheist but that didn't mean there couldn't be a heaven or somewhere for souls to go when they died, Roy had to have somewhere to go if he was stuck here. All he could wish was that it wasn't anywhere similar to hell...because he had so far neglected to go to the local historian for the house information.

But Roy hadn't pushed, he seemed happy to just have someone to talk to.

It was just the other day that had cut the strings for Edward's patience, he never blamed his ghostly friend for his memory loss but he was getting pretty pissed at the memories for coming back so slowly and causing his companion so much pain.

The most difficult thing was doing this behind the spirits back, not only did he never get a moment of peace in his house so he couldn't make the phone call but they were in fact friends. And true friends always felt guilty when doing something behind each others backs.

Using a random phone booth somewhere he called a church to bring someone over to clense the house of any entities, good or bad. It was supposed to pass ghosts on doing this and even if Ed didn't like churchs or priests he would deal with this if it meant Roy's pain being uplifted.

There came the knock on the door and dread filled Ed, that meant he shouldn't be doing this, or at least that had been what his mother had always told him. That if something starts and you feel dread fill you to the bone on that instant then you need to stop it from happening. The blond walked to the door and opened it.

There stood a girl with brown hair and pink bangs, wearing church clothes. She must be a sister of the church.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to cleanse the house since Father Cornello can't today. I'm surprised he's always saying that he's wanted to cleanse this house for some reason. Guess he was just really busy today with mass and everything going on at the church. Oh I'm Sister Rose by the way Mr. Elric!" she kept jabbering on as she pulled out her instruments.

Her tools were simply a wad of sage and a match to light it.

"I'm sorry I think I've changed my min-"

"Oh you mean you would prefer if I used holy water instead of sage? Sorry I didn't bring any." interupted the oblivious Sister.

"No I-!"

But she was already walking the house with the lit sage chanting something and walking through doors waving sage into each corner of each room.

"Hey wait!" he yelled frustrated but wasn't answered. Dammit he was really starting to get even more pissed off with religion even though it was just this girls personality.

He stood in his hallway waiting for it to be over but before it did he heard a ghostly, _"Ed I need some help please!"_

With panic he rushed into the room he heard the yelling from only to see the partially translucent Roy in one corner as if trying to get away from Sister Rose who was on the other side with her sage still chanting happily. He gave his ghost a questioning look. Was it him...or did Roy look a shade of green...like he was getting sick? And he was coughing?

_"Ok you need to freaking stop her from doing any more of that and then we need to have a serious discussion!" _yelled his angry friend. But Edward only looked away ashamed of what he was doing, it felt like kicking someone out of their own house which he kind of was doing.

_"I'm guessing you're thinking she'll send me over right! Well you're wrong! I still have unfinished business so it'll only end up sending me to limbo forever! I won't be able to leave EVER! Now stop her!" _he heard the cry of desperation as Roy was getting trapped between the smell of sage to his right and the up coming sage to the left.

Without thinking Ed rushed over to Sister Rose, picked her up by the arms and shoved her out the door, slamming it in her face and running back to the previous room to see his friend still cowering in his corner.

"Roy...are you ok?" his face and voice showed his guilt. His eyes were drooped and his bangs covered his eyes trying to hide them.

_"Y-Yeah.."_ came the panting voice, _"Why...did you do that?" _Roy's dark eyes were full of betrayal and hurt. _"Did you want me gone that much? I would have stayed in the attic if you'd asked..." _sounds of a choke started emanating from the man and Edward couldn't understand why. Is that what sage did to a ghost, make them choke and cough until it filled their being and sent them over?

The blond walked over to the cowering entity and knelt in front of him, unable to make any gentle comforting touching gestures. "I-I..." for a few moments his words were lost, what could he say to his betrayed companion? "I'm so sorry I thought it would help. You always look like you're in such pain because of your memory and-"

_"It's alright Ed, I understand where you're coming from. But I think I should stay in the attic for the rest of the day until this sage smoke is cleared of the house." _with a blank face from Roy and nothing else the dark haired man flew up into the attic to get away from the smoke that would forever seal him in limbo.

Edward went on with the rest of his day and went to bed not really caring if he had been rude to the young girl who had been cleansing his home. He had just been a terrible friend and it was beginning to hurt his heart more than he expected.

~Roy's PoV~

To say he was pissed was an understatement to say he was upset was a belittlement. Roy Mustang wasn't supposed to get upset or get pissed. One thing he did remember was his personality, he was a relitively calm person and this situation had made him steam with emotions.

How could Edward do that without consulting him, he could have been stuck in limbo forever because Ed had tried to be nice without talking to him about it!

Roy kept taking deep breathes, which of course didn't do anything because he had no lungs. Apparently the only thing that could fill a ghosts lungs was sage because when the spirit inhaled the smoke it filled them with a power to send them over to their light. Unless of course they had no light to cross over to.

All of that he had remembered and he guessed it must have been knowledge that came with being an entity. Something to protect them from being stuck in a forever lasting white light called limbo where there was nothing but you.

He would forgive his friend eventually but for the next couple of days he figured they should be apart and cool off. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt the blonde's feelings but Roy knew he needed these moments alone.

Funny how when you're alone for three years in a house you wish for someone to stay with you, then when you get that person you need some time away from them for such an incident of attempted kindness. He let out a loud sigh as he started entertaining himself like he had all of these years.

By singing songs.

He sang songs all the way from the ABC's to death metal songs he had heard. Of course none of the songs he new were brand new since he hadn't been out of his house in three years. Maybe when they were done being upset with each other, or Roy done being upset with Edward, he would ask the kid t put the radio on for him to listen to. He'd like to hear some recent music instead of everything he already new.

Or at least a song that wasn't sung by his out of tune vocal cords.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Roy is a ghost stuck in his house due to unfinished business, Edward is freaking out about finding a ghost in his new house. Eventual RoyxEd.

Rating: T

Pairing: Eventual RoyxEd

* * *

That next morning he didn't wake up to the normal almost-see-through-face of his dear friend. Just his ceiling, his light blue...boring ceiling. No excitement no noise no nothing. The house that day was too quiet and Ed was starting to suspect that Roy was staying in the attic because he was upset and not because the house was still sage infested.

Desperately he wanted to see that handsome face right in his as he awoke. Handsome? Well Roy was quite handsome he would admit that and if the man had a body he probably would have kissed him already. But since he was a ghost if something happened between them, if they decided they liked each other that would only cause more pain when Roy had to leave.

For now though he needed to focus on getting Roy to forgive him then maybe they could discuss feelings.

He realized his best chance to get he man down here to talk would probably be to get some information on the house he headed out to the library after work. They had given him copies of everything since he was the owner now, that meant he legally had the right to the past of his home. Well since he was alone he should read it before showing boring stuff to Roy.

Edward read through it all and found himself horrified of what was written. There had been a murder here two and half years ago and a suicide half a year after that. Both possibly committed by Roy Mustang. It said that a man named Maes Hughes was supposedly killed by Roy, well they hadn't made it to court but most of the evidence which was his finger prints on the gun that shot the man pointed to Roy.

The reason it hadn't made it to court was because half a year later a few weeks before the court date the man commited suicide.

Ed called down his spiritual friend and relayed all of the information as kindly as he could, a horrified expression spread across Roy's face.

_"I-I think...I remember some stuff now. I remember killing myself out of guilt and that Hughes was my friend. No! He was my best friend I couldn't have killed him!" _he cried.

"Calm down Roy I believe you. I know you don't have all of your memory but you don't seem like the type of person who would kill their best friend even if they came at you with a knife."

A small sad smile spread on both of their faces from the blonde's kind gesture. It had really meant a lot to Roy and that was obvious on how his body language had changed after hearing it. His back had straightened up and his face was a little brighter.

_"But I can't remember when Hughes died so...maybe I did kill him?"_

"No don't think like that Roy! If you believe you're innocent then you should keep thinking that way until your deat-Um I mean until you get to leave here!" he quickly saved himself from the embarassment of saying Roy could die again.

_"Thank you, Ed I appreciate it."_ came the deep chuckle of a ghost.

"Did you really feel that guilty over something you didn't do?"

_"Um actually..." _he paused for a minute as if remembering something, _"..his wife, Gracia, blamed me because I used to have memory blanks during something very stressful. It was something that happened to me after I was in a war."_

"That bitch she can't just accuse you of something because you can't remember!" Ed shouted while mentally putting all of this information in a special corner of his mind that he would never forget about.

_"Please don't call her that, it's hard to think of her like that and as a mother at the same time."_

"They had kids?"

_"Just one-I think at least. She was only a year old when Hughes was murdered, her name was-is Elicia. I got to hold her when she was born, right after Hughes of course." _he laughed again, this time it was a heartfelt and warm laugh. A memorable laugh, the laugh of a man who was starting to learn who he was.

Well at this point he was remembering more about other people than him but it was still all good. It gave the two of them a bit more hope for these memories to return soon, and it made Ed feel a bit less guilty that he had called in a priest to bless his house the other day.

He listened for awhile as the man told him about his friend's family. Hughes was a family obsessed man but very easy to like, at least that's what it sounded like. Always showing off pictures of his wife and daughter to anyone that would listen, and especially Roy since they were best friends. The two of them had gone through a war together, which Hughes had gotten through alright but Roy had had some problems.

Memory blanks when he was feeling stressed, the dark haired ghost even said that he barely remembered his suicide because of them. Not that he remembered why he had committed suicide anyhow, it was either guilt from Gracia or guilt of actually killing Hughes. So far they were half and half that it could go either way.

_"Ed, do you have a radio? I haven't listened to music in such a long time." _Roy finally remembered to ask. He was feeling better, no more sage around the house and Edward really hadn't meant to hurt him after all. It had been a mistake, a bad one, but with good intentions.

"Yeah I do actually, I think it's in the closet. I don't use it very much." He went upstairs to his closet and rummaged through until he found the small hand held radio. The blond brought it back downstairs and set it on the kitchen table and turned it on. Slowly he turned the nobs looking for a good channel that they could listen to, so far it was all static and fuzz.

"Ah, here we go!" he found a good channel and music started to flow out of the machine. It was slow and had a jazzy beat, the music filled the room and a smile spread across the ghosts face.

Roy's translucent face started bobbing just a little in time with the music, along with his right foot tapping on the ground. Finally something that wasn't his hideous voice.

It was a good thing it was Sunday, it had given the two friends time to forgive each other and learn abit about the ghostly man. His memories stopped after the Hughes family and he desperately still wanted to know about himself, but it was a huge start. And he only had Ed to thank for this, without the kid he probably would have never remembered anything.

"Roy..." Ed's voice sounded like he was thinking of something serious, "Do you like me for real? Or just because I'm the only one you can talk to?"

The smile faded from the older man's face and was replaced with a deep frown. _"Hey don't think like that. I like you, you're cute sometimes. If I wasn't a ghost I probably would have asked you out on a date." _the smile reappeared instead of a frown. He really would have after all, the kid _was _really cute.

Edward blushed madly, his face turning beat red, "Don't-Don't say stuff like that you idiot!" he swung a fist through his friend knowing it wouldn't hurt. Making Roy only poof and reappear in the same spot laughing.

_"See? You're being cute again Ed." _He laughed a little harder but it finally receded and stopped completely.

"Am I forgiven then? For the other day?" a small smile graced the blonde's lips.

_"Yeah it's fine. I understand where you were coming from, just don't do it again. Unless you really want me gone of course." _they both exchanged smiles, knowing it was just a joke now. They were friends after all, and friends didn't force others out of their home when they needed help.

As another song started on the radio so did another conversation.

"Do you ever want to visit those people, Gracia and Elicia?"

_"Well seeing as I just got part of my memory back, yes. But also no. Seeing Gracia would just make me hurt, but I would love to see Elicia sometime if I could ever leave this house."_

"Well there has to be a reason you're stuck here, not just because you committed suicide here. Maybe if you unlock the right memories you'll be able to leave."

_"There you go being cute again." _He laughs yet again.

"I'm not being cute, I said something smart!" the blond yelled in frustration, he really had no idea what was making him look cute to Roy!

_"Yeah, smarts turns me on." _the ghost teased.

"You are a sick man Roy Mustang!"

_"So you're straight then?" _the random question popped from the man's lips. He couldn't help it, they had never discussed being gay or straight before but by all of this flirting he hoped that Edward would understand what side he was on. Now it was time to find out where the kid stood.

"N-No I'm not. I'm gay." the blond said almost sadly, expecting to get scrutinized for it.

_"Don't worry about it, Hakuna Matata or whatever. No worries, me too. No one's going to care in this house." _Obviously because there were only two people here, one was a ghost, and they were both gay.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

_"No, I got teased a lot in High School for being gay so I'm not going to tease anyone about their sexual orientation. Wow I...can't believe I just remembered that. It just popped in my head."_

"So you remember going to school a little?"

_"No, just that. It's weird. Like talking about it made me remember! This is fantastic! I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come along Ed."_

"Probably sit in the old dusty room upstairs for another three years."

They both laughed.

* * *

Facts/Myths about Ghosts: It just occurred to me that people reading this may not know things about ghosts that I do, since I watch a lot of shows on them. So here are some things that I'll explain from my story.

*A ghost can speak, but normal people usually can't hear it or if they do it comes out as strange noises.

*A ghost can touch people, but they have to build up their energy for that. Which can result in the air around them being very cold. They can also take energy from electronics to use that energy.

If there's anything anyone doesn't understand just ask, I'm more than happy to explain it.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Roy is a ghost stuck in his house due to unfinished business, Edward is freaking out about finding a ghost in his new house. Eventual RoyxEd.

Rating: T

Pairing: Eventual RoyxEd

So here goes chapter 4! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but two chapters in one day make up for me not updating in like forever right? Enjoy!

* * *

This morning Edward woke up to the face of his ghostly friend, he gasped in surprise but was none the less happy again to wake up this way. He had almost missed being scared the previous morning when they had been in a small fight. Or not even a fight, there was no argument, they had just been upset and not wanting to see each other.

As Ed pulled on his work pants he started a conversation, "Hey Roy! Do you want to try and leave the house today? I was thinking that maybe you could since you've remembered a lot of stuff now." Well they could never be sure that it would work but for some reason he really felt it would. Maybe some sort of instinct?

_"Sure, but I'll wait until after you get home from work. I don't want to make you late this morning, and I won't do it without you in case I disappear or something. Don't want you freaking out about _not _having a ghost in your house!" _the man laughed with the bad joke.

The blond pouted and stated, "Ha-ha very funny Roy. You know I would miss you if you were gone. You know that right?" he eyed the ghostly figure.

_"Yeah I know." _the dark haired man sighed and waved good bye to his living friend as the kid went off to work.

Around lunch time the gentleman started getting antsy, today was going by way to slowly for his tastes. Desperately did he want to follow the little blond to work and harass him around the kids, make him shout when no body could see Roy standing there laughing. So he decided to try and step outside.

The last time he had tried this it had simply felt like there was a force-field around the house, he couldn't get through any of the walls to the home that lead outside. So as he lifted his foot to stick through the front door he gasped and his eyes widened when it went through. Making a loud _"Yes!" _that no one heard he stepped through the door and into the sun light.

Today was very bright, there were only small clouds in the sky and a very bright and heavily beaming sun. Roy couldn't help but smile and close his eyes for a moment trying to feel it, slowly he blinked his dark eyes open and let his lips tug away from a small. That was right, he couldn't feel anything, not even the sun light.

He walked around town for a long time, listening in on people's conversations, looking at new technology through windows. What was the point of going in, he couldn't touch anything. Finally he stumbled upon the school where Ed worked, he had heard the boy mention the name a few times. Roy was surprised that he still remembered the basic layout of the streets, that small memory had come back to him a few minutes after stepping into the sunny bright day outside.

The old pizza shop, the bars, the schools, were all in the same places. A few stores had moved around or weren't there anymore, some shops were empty now and others had been replaced by new restaurants or dress stores. To the best of his ability he tried to create a mental map to remember all of this, simply because his brain was thirsting for any knowlege it could get right now.

As he stepped through the hallways he heard teachers, well teaching obviously, and kids talking, yelling, swearing, playing outside. Any normal sound you could hear at a school you would hear at this one, and these noises were almost music to Roy's ears. But really he liked the music from the little radio better.

The ghost stopped after stepping past a classroom he had seen familiar blond hair in. Stepping back to look through the open door he saw Edward teaching, he looked even cuter with the little chalk in his hand and talking to students behind him as he wrote math equations on the board. For a long time he stepped to the side and just peaked his head through the doorway to watch the boy teach. He was quite the teacher, not taking anything from the kids when they talked.

It felt strange to hide again after so long, since there was apparently only one person in the world who could see him. He had just decided to spy on that one person and risk getting caught by his friend, the children of course were no problem and could walk right through him without seeing a thing.

So Roy hid for the entire day while watching the owner of his house teach, after school he secretly followed Ed to his car and stepped in to sit in the passenger seat. As the substitute teacher looked his way his eyes widened and he screamed just a little, like he did in the mornings.

"What the hell Roy? I thought you were waiting until I got home!"

_"You aren't happy_?" he said teasingly.

"Of course I am but don't do that to me!...Um...do you feel any different?" yelled the angered blond.

_"Actually yeah. After I came outside I started remembering the lay out of the town and after that I started feeling...almost lighter. Right here." _he held a translucent hand to his see-through chest, patting right by his non-beating heart.

"Th-That's good I hope." it was a statement and not a question, because neither of them really knew what this light feeling meant or what it could bring them. If it was trouble or a good thing, a step closer to Roy's unfinished business or closer to him being stuck in limbo forever.

_"Can we go visit Gracia and Elicia? I know where they live, or where they used to at least." _despite knowing the woman hated him Roy's voice was excited, well anything outside would excite him today. Three years without being out of a single house, it was refreshing to be anywhere but there now.

Edward nodded and took the man's directions to the house. He walked up the steps to the small but cute little house, ironically with a white picket fence around it. The boy knocked on the door only to have it open right away with a woman standing there with short brown hair and a little girl, with the same brown hair up in pig tails, clutching at her pants.

"Can I help you?" she smiled.

"Yes, um I've been researching this murder for a project and I was told that you might have some answers for me." he blinked quickly with the lie, he had just made it up on the spot but hopefully it wouldn't get the door slammed in his face.

The woman's face frowned, "You're asking me about the murder of my husband?" Yup she was definitely Gracia.

_"Look Ed, that's Elicia. Hughes wasn't kidding when he said she'd grown up to be cute." _he pointed to the small shy girl attached to her mother's hip.

"Um, yes ma'am. If you don't want to answer anything I understand." he tried to lie politely.

Basically she retold them everything they already knew about the murder, including the Roy's suicide parts and how she thought he was definitely guilty. Though she left the fact that the two men were best friends out of it.

"Are you sure it was him ma'am. I looked up this Mustang character and he really doesn't look like the type to do such a thing." he tried his best to defend his ghostly friend who was just standing there smiling through all of the pain being thrown at him from this woman's lips.

"Don't _ever _doubt it! I knew him, you sure didn't. I know what he was like and there was no one else who could have done it!" she shouted angrily, making Elicia flinch below. With that the door did slam in his face and they both let out loud sighs walking back down to the car.

_"Thank you Ed, I'm very happy."_

"How can you be happy with that?"

_"Just seeing them makes my heart feel a bit lighter and more at ease. And don't you even think about teasing me that I don't have a beating heart to feel."_

They both laughed quietly as they drove home. As they walked to the door something hit Roy in the brain, he stopped walking. Ed stopped as well as he looked back at his friend to see what was the matter. He stared at the man with his golden, questioning eyes.

_"I think I know what I need to do in order to pass on. I never went to Hughes' funeral because of Gracia and I felt guilty about it."_

"That definitely sounds like something you would be regretting right about now. We'll visit him in the next few days alright? The next time I have time to take you I promise I will."

_"I know you will Ed, I know you will."_

* * *

Facts/Myths about Ghosts: It just occurred to me that people reading this may not know things about ghosts that I do, since I watch a lot of shows on them. So here are some things that I'll explain from my story.

*A ghost can speak, but normal people usually can't hear it or if they do it comes out as strange noises.

*A ghost can touch people, but they have to build up their energy for that. Which can result in the air around them being very cold. They can also take energy from electronics to use that energy.

*Limbo is a place where ghosts are stuck forever, it's nothing just a big empty place.

*Ghosts can get stuck on earth if they have unfinished business that is very important, that they have no accomplished while alive.

If there's anything anyone doesn't understand just ask, I'm more than happy to explain it.


End file.
